Teachers
by Elenwe12
Summary: School is about to start again but do not worry, members of the Students Council thought of everything! Come discover every information needed on the teachers of our splendid Shinsengumi university. We guarantee the exactitude and precision of each provided data, not their objectivity.
1. The demonic poet

Hi everybody! I finally decided to translate the first chapter of my fanfic _Les Profs,_ (instead of finishing my next chapter, woops)I hope it's not too bad ^.^

Disclaimer:  
Before everything else, I must credit **Saharu-chan** and her delightful fanfic, _Les profs_ (which you can read on here if you understand French and know Saint Seiya. It's worth it, believe me) for inspiring me this one. I also thank her for allowing me to transpose her idea into the world of Hakuouki and for her patience during the long months of rewriting these chapters necessitated...  
So, I own _nothing_ at all, everything is the rightful property of Idea Factory and of Saharu-chan.

Clarifications on this story:  
Each chapter will be dedicated to one teacher in the form of a "resume", following this order: Hijikata, Sannan, Itou, Soji, Shinpachi, Saito, Inoue, Heisuke, Harada, Yamazaki, Shimada, Ibuki, Chizuru and finally Kondo and Serizawa. I haven't planned to make chapters dedicated to the demons but they will be mentioned. You will have to guess the function of each of the guys (Chizuru is quite obvious ^^) until their chapter comes so have fun! :)  
I first thought of this story as a mean to occupy my little brother during last summer and a few ideas are directly from him (I will give him credit when it'll happen) He mostly helped me assigning a subject to every guy (which is probably why some are weird eheh)

Most of the times, I only make references understandable through Hakuouki (game and anime) but note that I use as an inspiration the game, anime, musicals _and_ Sweet School Life. I won't make any references to Shinkai/Kyoto winds however to avoid spoilers.  
I'll try to explain things that might be obscure (especially if not from the game or anime) but don't hesitate to ask if I forget some!

I think that's it (it's a bit long sorry ha!), so enjoy your reading!

* * *

 **SAFETY NOTICIES**

Enclosed: A few notes concerning the teachers of _Shinsengumi_ university.

The present form was written by members of the Students Council, specifically by the secretary, with the kind contribution of the **president** and the _vice-president_. They hope the provided information will help you approach your scholarship in our splendid university in total serenity.

Pay honour to whom honour is due, let's start with our beloved homeroom teacher.

 **The demonic poet**

A) M. T. N. (Minimum Technique Needed):

-Name: Hijikata Toshizo

-Nicknames: Toshi (note that its use is strictly limited to his very close intimates. _i.e. our benevolent deputy director and the music teacher)_ , the demon (used by pretty much everybody)

-Subject: Literature ( _are you sure?_ I double-checked). More accurately, poetry. Exclusively. ( _Thought so too._ **But why should we complain? He does it so well!** Can I get the pen back?) If you want to study novels, ask the history teacher. And for theatre… well, we've got an option.

-Anecdote: His favourite food is takuwan ( _reputable sources affirm that he could eat a whole bucket of it…_ Nature is full of mysteries) If you ever host a classroom diner, remember it.

-In one sentence: Since he is your homeroom teacher and teach an important subject, he might give you a feeling of being omnipresent, to the rest of the teaching community detriment **(rest assure, it's worth it!** ) Unfortunately, there is no changing it so just tell yourself that he is probably the one it annoys the most! _(That's...more than one sentence actually_ ).

.

.

B) Biographical details:

1\. How to recognise him in a hallway?

-Height: 172 cm / 5'08" ft _(you do not wish to know by what means this information has been obtained…)_

-Colour code: #16161E and #77507C

 _(…)_

 **(…)**

( _Are you serious?_ Well, more or less. Of course, it depends on the lightning, the viewing angle, the selected sample, the… _Ok, you are serious._ **You know what? I'll do it myself.** Dear Lord…)

 **Long, raven-like hair, as dark as his everyday mood, so perfectly black and smooth that you will often be tempted to touch it, just to make sure it's real.** (I'm begging you not to. If only for your own survival. And his personal comfort.) **Mysterious and magnetic amethyst eyes…** (my colour code was much more accurate and objective. And less expansive.) _You can as of now join the club whose activities are devoted to ascertain whether this is his natural colour of if he wears contact lens_ **(or join any other club dedicated to the glory of this dear teacher's physique)**.

-Particularities worth noting: Hijikata-sensei traditionally combs his hair into a long ponytail but when summer and its heat comes, it is not unusual to see him adopt a more refreshing **(and even more seductive. Yes, I assure you, it's possible** ) haircut.

 _Highly intriguing and interesting phaenomenon, his hair will sometimes turn white and his eyes red without any warning…_ (#FEF6E3 and #FF1B16 more accurately) _The causes behind such a mutation are still unknown but word of advice: when encountering this situation, try to keep a low profile. You'll understand later._

-General opinion: Apparently, some think he's as pretty as an actor. Let's say it depends which actor. **(I'd have heard everything…)**

.

2\. More or less typical proceeding of a class

-Better be warned now, Hijikata-sensei is not our most easy-going teacher. If you want to spend a class in total serenity you must avoid at all cost any misconduct, starting with nattering since our dear literature teacher hates being interrupted in his poems recitation. **(Besides, why would you interrupt him? You should enjoy the charm of his beautiful and deep voice while he declaims poetry.** _Except if you want to find out why people call him "the demon", of course._ Friendly advice: you do not want to know).

-As for the content of his classes… I hope you like poetry and more specifically haikus because this is approximately the only thing you will study with him. ( _Give him a year and you will be able to fluently speak in haikus._ **And believe me, it'll impress in high society!** But not so much at an exam instead of an essay, unfortunately. I'll get back to it later.)

-The class may consist in poetry recitation but that does not allow you to fall asleep. If I were you, I would frame this advice to be sure to remember it.

-Moreover, you must be informed that Hijikata-sensei is also your beloved homeroom teacher. You will therefore see him, aside from literature lessons, during "homeroom sessions" ( _for what it's worth…_ _I mean, most of the time he just uses this hour for his own classes instead._ Coming to it). Despite his many complaints about the number of papers to fill, he flawlessly deals with the administrative aspect of his function. However, regarding personal accompaniment of his students… Concretely, he doesn't give a damn. ( **I'd rather say he has other concerns…)**

- _If you have familial issues and he knows one of your parents, preferably your father, and on top of that if you are a cute and helpful girl, through constant efforts and patience, he might end up taking an interest in you_ (note that this case is extremely rare). If you have none of this, give up now. Hijikata-sensei seems to consider that everything aside from his classes does not concern him. _Even what's part of his classes actually._ Yes, he is a bit narrow-minded but unfortunately, I don't think he will ever change his way of functioning.

-Do not hope for any support from the direction either. Indeed, if our director and Hijikata-sensei do not have the most tender love for each other ( _what an euphemism! I once heard them exchange death threats!),_ our venerated director cares even less about your personal problems than our dear literature teacher ( **why are you always so negative? They just have more important matters to take care of!** And I'm the one saying euphemisms…).

-As for our benevolent deputy director, he deeply cares about the happiness of every students but he also happens to be Hijikata-sensei's best friend ( _remember the nicknames at the beginning of our notice_ ). He thus won't listen to any criticism about him and will even less relay them to him ( _that's a shame because the deputy director seems to me like one of the only people capable of making Hijikata-sensei change his methods)_. So, suffer in silence and start making haikus, that's the only advice I can give you.

-Hijikata-sensei still is, however, an extremely pleasurable teacher ( **aesthetically speaking or more generally?)** who cares deeply about our dear school reputation. He will sometimes get carried away by waves of inspiration leading to epic speech about the beauty of the educational mission that will bring tears in your eyes and make you wish to embrace the professorial carrier with closed eyes ( **for want of embracing something else),** which greatly explains his success among the students and professors.

.

3\. And concretely, for the exams?

-As we previously said, literature classes only consist in haikus reading, unlike exams which, for their part, scrupulously follow official programs… i.e. anything except haikus. So obviously, with such a restricted field of study ( **are you going to reproach him being as passionate about something?** ), your chances of success at the exams are pretty low. Do not even bother arguing that he never taught you anything else, you'll be wasting your breath ( _don't worry,_ _you'll get used to it, just like everything else…_ ).

- **But to compensate, you will get to study erotica poems!** _Didn't the direction forced him to stop because they didn't think it was very acceptable?_ **Ah yes damn… Too bad, you won't have known the mad years of his youth…** Which might not be such a bad thing actually.

.

4\. What to avoid, what to favour

-You will notice before long that he will sometimes inadvertently read out loud some of his own compositions. He himself claims that it is not great literature, rightfully so **(that's because you know nothing of it!** …Anyway) but friendly advice: do not make any comments. Even constructive ones. _(Especially constructive ones!_ ) He will probably be very embarrassed and I can assure you he will not forget this humiliation. Which you will be able to observe during the end-of-terms exams or class council. ( _Remember, beloved homeroom teacher, friend with our benevolent deputy director, etc._ )

-One last thing to stay alive: absolutely never upset him, especially during his quiet time. Cigarette break is sacred (and frequent). So are discussions with the cute nurse. And those with our benevolent deputy director. Or any, as long as he does not explicitly ask you to speak up. _While we're at it, never mention in front of him our rival university,_ Onis _university, especially its antiques civilisations teacher. Survival matter._

-If you ever see, during a time of irritation, his hair turns white and his eyes red, run. Fast. And far. _You can also try to get the cute nurse. She will probably accept to help you and with some luck, murders will be avoided._ If not, prayers are your friends. All of this can seem odd but it has been lived and experimented by each of the member present here. To understand the reasons behind this disruption, one must look into a very old clash between several of our teachers and those of the _Onis_ university. It would seem that…

 _-Wait, I'll tell it. The conflict I am going to talk about was one of our university's history major events and it must be properly told_ (too kind). _It is said a storm was rumbling during this gruesome day and the thunder's furious roars seemed to all a prelude to the drama that was about to take place. Lightings in the sky…_ (just a reminder that we have limited ink budget so it would be a good thing if you could abbreviate the introduction. **Plus, there wasn't any storm at all, the sun was radiant!** _I'm setting up the atmosphere, you bunch of killjoy._ Well set it up fast). _In short, a sinister event was plotted out. And indeed, while the music teacher and the cute nurse were peacefully chatting, they were interrupted by mysterious men with a suspicious affiliation to our dear musician teacher_ (weren't they ancient member of his orchestra or something? **Yes, they were, those traitors! Such a lack of respect for their elder! They will answer for this!)** _And just as a somewhat stormy debate was engaged, came at this moment the antique civilisations teacher of_ Onis _university. For this sworn enemy of our establishment_ ( **I'm not going to complain about his numerous irruptions though)** _has been trying for years to steal from us our cute nurse_ (well, actually he's trying to convince her to work full-time at the _Onis_ instead of keeping a part-time at _Shinsengumi_ university and at theirs). _Anyway, as usual, it was a traitorous attack._

 _-Hijikata-sensei would have arrived at this moment and, being particularly attached to our dear nurse, would have violently come at his rival, sacrificing one of his most beautiful poetry's anthologies_ (don't laugh, I can assure you that thrown at full power at someone's face, it can hurt them pretty bad. **What a cool way of fighting!** ) _Things quickly degenerated, a Sumerian dictionary flew by and knocked out the unlucky biology teacher who was passing by_ (that's one rumour among others, there are many others versions of the tale. _Let me talk dear god!)_ , _and, for a still unknown reason, Hijikata-sensei's hair suddenly turned white and his eyes red_ **(dire day if there ever were one…)** (remember the colour codes). _As for the causes behind this sudden colouration, of course I've got my own theories. First, I think it might be a symptom of…_

-In the end, the philosophy teacher of the _Onis_ managed to calm everyone but damage has already been done and the colouration symptom still manifests itself from times to times, depending on his mood. _(Hey, and my theories?_ Ink budget, remember.) **One must note that our beloved homeroom teacher took advantage of the situation and made one of his most remarkable speech on the beauty of the professorial mission's and the necessity to never give up, even when things get harsh.** _(He's always boosted by the presence of a rival_ ) (that's funny because I didn't remember the same thing from his speech… **That's because you don't know how to listen to him).**

-Anyway, in case of white hair, keep a low profile and wait for it to pass. Or call for the cute nurse, your best friend in case of trouble. And above all, run the moment a _Onis_ teacher is in sight.

-As for what to favour… err… don't do any of the above and keep a low profile, it'll save you from most troubles. **And remember to buy takuwan for classroom diner!**

.

.

Conclusion:

One kind of teacher you won't see very often, devoted body and soul to our university and to a restrictive branch of his field but who might still have a lot to learn regarding human relationships. Which can be seen as regrettable for a homeroom teacher…

* * *

 **Notes:**

Takuwan: I am going to quote shinsengumi-no-makoto on this one since this is where I got the idea in the first place:  
"One of Hijikata's favorite foods was takuwan (pickled radish), especially the ones made by his Hashimoto relatives. Once while visiting with them he praised it so much that the master of the house told him he could take home as many as he thought he would need. This made Hijikata very happy and he took the whole bucket with him! (Note that takuwan is said to have a very strong smell and that the bucket was probably fairly big since the incident was remembered.)"  
You can also note that in one of _Reimeiroku_ 's OVA, Soji ads takuwan to the meal he cooks for Hijikata…

It was obvious to me and my little brother that Hijikata had to be a literature teacher, especially since it's more or less what he does in SSL. Also, homeroom teacher because I thought it was funny and he is vice-commander after all. He also smokes in the game (according to one scene at least) and it is engraved in my brain that Hijikata in a modern AU would be smoking (thank you Mikipeach). I mostly alluded to it because of _Gintama_ and _Peacemaker Kurogane_ though… (pmk!Hijikata haunts my dreams tbh)

As for the colour code… it's a bit silly but it made me laugh so yeah, here it is. I used officials CG to extract the colour but to quote our dear secretary, it is obvious that the colour varies a lot depending on many criteria. I just made this for the joke, not to use as a reference.

.

Do not hesitate to leave a review, especially if you have any questions or suggestions for the next chapters! (Or remarks on my English since it's not my first language! Please correct me where I'm wrong!)

I hope this chapter at least made you smile a bit :)

I'll try to update this story regularly but I tend not to promise anything (given how my productivity varies a lot depending on my health, which is not so good these days anyway) See you next time! :D

Edit: I forgot to add but I base the height on my official artbook, which gives it in cm. For ft, I used the one given on the hakuouki-hakumyu wikia.


	2. The mad chemist

Hi everyone!

I apologize for the long wait, as I said my health is not particulary good those days and it froze my entire productivity. But I'm better for now so I'm finally getting back to you :)

Disclaimer:  
Before everything else, I must credit **Saharu-chan** and her delightful fanfic, _Les profs_ (which you can read on here if you understand French and know Saint Seiya. It's worth it, believe me) for inspiring me this one. I also thank her for allowing me to transpose her idea into the world of Hakuouki and for her patience during the long months of rewriting these chapters necessitated...  
So, I own _nothing_ at all, everything is the rightful property of Idea Factory and of Saharu-chan.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **SAFETY NOTICIES**

Enclosed: A few notes concerning the teachers of _Shinsengumi_ university.

The present form was written by members of the Students Council, specifically by the secretary, with the kind contribution of the **president** and the _vice-president_. They hope the provided information will help you approach your scholarship in our splendid university in total serenity.

Previously analysed resume:  
-Hijikata Toshizo, literature and beloved homeroom teacher

.

 **2\. The mad chemist**

A) M. T. N.

-Name: Sannan Keisuke

-Nicknames: the deranged alchemist _(whispered by students among themselves)_ , Flash _(by the fine arts teacher)_

-Subject: Science. But mostly chemistry. ( _I think you should rather say potion._ **But he is much more attractive than Snape!** That makes at least one advantage…)

-Anecdote: _Children appreciate Sannan-sensei a lot. Yup…_ (I know I tend to insist on our ink budget but that's a bit poor, don't you think? Maybe try to figure out a way to use that information?) _Well… No use in asking him to babysit for you, it won't work._

-In one sentence: If we were in a movie, his theme would probably be Bach's _toccata and fugue in D minor._ **(Can you get any classier and elegant?)**

.

B) Biographical details:

1\. How to recognise him in a hallway?

-Height: 171 cm / 5'08'' ft ( _you can now start making comparative scale of our teaching community, to be completed as we unveil more resumes. No need to thank us, it is our pleasure)_

-Colour code: # 7B5A4B and herm… pretty much the same for his eyes ( _What do you mean?_ It's not my fault if he's always wearing glasses! How do you expect me to get a proper colour without any reflection? _No, I meant "care to translate into a comprehensible language?"_ **Don't worry, I'll do it** )

 **Bewitching light brown hair, also known as "milked chocolate" among metaphors' adepts, that marvellously match his gaze of the same elegant hue.** ( _Yeah but since he's always wearing "flashing" glasses, you will more often see a white light than the actual colour of his eyes._ It's a bit scary at first but you'll get use to it. _And will learn to be wary of those flashes._ )

-Particularities worth noting: His eyes and hair will sometimes present the same coloration symptoms as Hijikata-sensei (reminder: #FEF6E3 and #FF1B16). Don't be surprised, it is common around here. ( _In my opinion, he played a little too much with his flasks and later on lumbered every teach with it. Deliberately? Opinions differ_ ).

-General opinion: Let's say he'd make a perfect Japanese Loki. _And no, she's not only saying this because of the haircut._

.

2\. More or less typical proceeding of a class

-Sannan-sensei is a very enjoyable teacher, who smiles a lot, with a soft voice and whose calm is a nice touch compared to some teachers more… dynamic. **In short, you will soon adore him.** But you know the saying: still water runs deep and we seriously advise you not to trust his smiles. _Especially if his glasses are flashing. Believe us: he is plotting out something._

- **To remain positive: students are assured to participate actively to his classes!** Maybe too actively actually… _Some scandalmonger even claim in anger that they are treated like guinea pigs but we will not ascertain such a thing._ **(And why should you refuse to participate in an experience with Sannan-sensei if he asks you to?)** (Not _that_ kind of experiences!)

-Science classes thus mostly consist in various and varied testing ( _not always conform to standards by the way, I checked_ ) that will unveil to you unknown parts of scientific research… (Even though sometimes you wished they'd remain unknown… Anyway). **One thing is certain: you will never get bored with him!** _Still, one piece of advice: keep an eye on your hair. That thing occurs faster than you'd think, believe me…_

.

3\. And concretely, for the exams?

-Moreover, we strongly advise you to take part in the above-mentioned experience with zeal and enthusiasm since he will you those to grade you. And despite is seemingly kind personality, he will do so mercilessly: you are either what a calls a "success" or a failure the university must get rid of. ( _Told you that still water runs deep…_ **But don't forget that our university must stay at an elite-level!** )

-Besides, Sannan-sensei is intimate with our beloved homeroom teacher and therefore also with our benevolent deputy director. Which means that if he considers you to be a failure in his classes, he will very quickly find a way to make you leave. ( _I've heard rumours saying that he managed to downgrade a former deputy director_ (named Niimi-sensei) _to an ordinary professor and later on to steal his subject. You might now see Niimi-sensei in the hallway as caretaker. That is quite something…_ ) **(As for me, I think we can all admire his brilliant intellect and his constant want of improving the** _ **Shinsengumi**_ **level!)**

.

4\. What to avoid, what to favour

-First thing: be careful when handling the material. It's a bit silly to say but it's science so better be warned. Do not drink the solutions, especially if they seem shady. ( _Even if they look normal actually)._ Do not have any contact with the solutions. Do not look at the solutions. Stay as far away as possible from the solutions. ( _Aren't you being a bit paranoid ?_ Better be safe than sorry… **It's not like he's going to poison us though!** )

-Something very important: if you suddenly hear an organ playing, run. Far. It is the musical background telling you than Sannan-sensei is plotting something especially Machiavellian. ( **But organ is such a good choice to match his natural elegance and distinction…** )

-It is then that his hair tends to turn white (and his eyes red but since his glasses flash a lot, you won't really notice). He will sometimes wander in the hallways with his hands full of chemical products while shouting weird things ( _"ochimizu" or something. Our intel is still investigating what its exact signification is._ ) It might surprise you at first but you will get use to it, don't worry.

-Most importantly in such a case, do not intervene. Lying low is still the best thing to do. Sometimes, the mathematics teacher will be here to knock him out and everything will end safely. Sometimes not and things can quickly get out of control. Especially if other teachers decide to tag along ( _yes, they sometimes do. I even once saw our venerated director accompany him one day._ **Well the poor man needs to relax sometimes!** ). Even worse if it is the biological chemistry teacher from university _Onis_. ( _I think they once traumatised our poor fine arts teacher with all this_ ).

-If the mathematics teacher is not here, search for the cute nurse. She might be able to calm things down… or not. _Ask the fine arts teacher…_ ( **figure of speech of course, the poor man has already suffered enough because of this, do not remind him of it).**

-In short, take part in the experiences with enthusiasm but not _too much_ enthusiasm and in case of crisis, wait for it to pass. It is way above our competences. As for the rest, if you are serious and dedicated, everything should go fine…. As long as you stay away from the solutions obviously!

.  
.

Conclusion :

Sannan-sensei is a very pleasant teacher, extremely devoted to his subject and with his hear set on passing down his passion. But we must advise you to remain wary. Remember the glasses.

* * *

.

 **Notes :**

 **-** Regarding Sannan and the children, that info is from Souji's special story in the mobile version of the game.

-As usual, the height is the one indicated in the official artbook (cm) and on the hakuouki-hakumyu wikia (ft).

-The organ is a wink to the game OST and to _Hakumyu_ and Sannan's solo (Awarena Mouja). That instrument definitely matches him…

.

As usual, do not hesitate to comment, whether you have suggestions, criticsms, remarks on my English... I'm always eager to hear from you! :D  
Thank you for reading and see you next time with a chapter dedicated to none other than Itou!


	3. The hairy soprano

Hi everyone!  
Sorry for the long delay, I really had planned on getting this one sooner but well, my health just _loves_ to get in my way. Anyway.

Disclaimer:  
Before everything else, I must credit **Saharu-chan** and her delightful fanfic, _Les profs_ (which you can read on here if you understand French and know Saint Seiya. It's worth it, believe me) for inspiring me this one. I also thank her for allowing me to transpose her idea into the world of Hakuouki and for her patience during the long months of rewriting these chapters necessitated...  
So, I own _nothing_ at all, everything is the rightful property of Idea Factory and of Saharu-chan.

Many thanks for your review **Guest** , I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! (As well as any one who followed this story or added it to their favourite, it really means a lot to me so thanks!)  
Have fun reading this everyone :D

* * *

 **SAFETY NOTICIES**

Enclosed: A few notes concerning the teachers of _Shinsengumi_ university.

The present form was written by members of the Students Council, specifically by the secretary, with the kind contribution of the **president** and the _vice-president_. They hope the provided information will help you approach your scholarship in our splendid university in total serenity.

Previously analysed resume:  
-Hijikata Toshizo, literature and beloved homeroom teacher  
-Sannan Keisuke, science teacher

.

 **The hairy soprano**

.

A) M. T. N.

-Name: Itou Kashitarou

-Nicknames: The fairy ( _for the sake of discretion, we will not reveal our sources_ ), Mr. Mannered ( _no need to insist, I won't say a thing!_ )

-Subject: Theatre. At first, it was supposed to be an addition to Hijikata-sensei classes but as you know, plays are not strictly his priorities. This will therefore be more of a basic lesson rather than an option. **(But Itou-sensei does so marvellously, with a passion that only calls for admiration and respect!)**

-Anecdote: _Used to be a man, now is a woman. Or the opposite, I don't remember._ (1)

-In one sentence: A fox-like face that inspire anything but trust ( _shouldn't you rather be defiant of tanukis?_ Yes, but he has the exact same face as the vicious fox in _Pompoko_. And I don't know if you trust the fox from _Pompoko_ but I don't. **There you go, judging someone by their features…** ) (2)

.

B) Biographical details:

1\. How to recognise him in a hallway?

-Height: I'd say approximately 170 cm / 5'07" ft ( _yeah but I mean, there is such a capillary height! How are you supposed to get proper measures?_ )

-Colour code: #292826 and # 5F5754. ( _Still_ , _I'd like to know how you find those codes!_ Everyone has their own sources…)  
 **Since I still don't understand a thing of what you're saying, I'll once again do the translation. The first code probably means that he has rather dark hair but not as dark has our beloved homeroom teacher…** (Pretty much, yes) **And the second one that his eyes are somewhere between dark grey and deep blue?** Well, I know the codes but as for details… **Heavens, this is so dull and cruelly lacks enthusiasm!** ( _But you're not going to develop more?_ **Nope.** Budgetary restrictions.)

-Particularities worth noting: His haircut is a bit weird, with some stands shorter than the others and his face does not inspire trust ( **but stop judging people by their look!)** but apart from that, there is nothing peculiar to note. _He doesn't even go through coloration, how much deeper into anticonformism is he ready to go?_ ( **I, personally, think that it is a good thing to have a teacher that will stick to his convictions, even against the entire university!** Yeah, I'm not convinced). Oh, and he has an exasperating voice too. ( **But usually it's** **me** **who's not supposed to be objective!** )

-General opinion: By far the most effeminate teacher of our university ( **…?** _Right, budgetary restrictions. Funny thing that it comes up for his resume!_ )

.

2\. More or less typical proceeding of a class

-In short, screams, dramas, tears and long, never-ending tirades. Theatre, basically. ( **I'm not sure whether you hate this teacher because of his subject or the opposite…** _I don't think she's been able to swallow yet that he told her she has as much expressiveness as a pebble_ )

-Since our dear literature teacher does not spend much time on studying theatre, Itou-sensei had to add theoretical lessons to his classes, usually dedicated to stage direction and performing. Apparently, he is still bitter about it since it transformed those theoretical lessons into a comedy, which you will have to stage by the end of the years. _A comedy with five full acts._ **And in verses, that's something!** ( _Really?_ **…Oh wait, no, I got it mixed up, ignore what I just said.** As usual…)

-Well, as for mastering his field, no problem, he knows about dramatization, that's for sure! ( _As an anecdote, he once decided – God knows why – to do a bad joke to the sport teacher by making up sordid story about a murder. It was so realistic that the wife of the guy pretending to be dead_ ( **Sakomato-something…** Are you sure this is his name? **Absolutely not!** ) _filled an official report against our poor teacher who didn't really understand what was suddenly happening. According to rumours, he would have gotten revenge with the help of our history teacher and he…_ budgetary restrictions, you'll tell the story another time. _Killjoy._ ) (4)

-Anyway, staging, dissimulation, exaggeration and dressing-up might be his thing but concerning educational methods, that's another story. Let's say that he can very quickly become… insistent ( _not to say something else)_ and that you will be dying to leave his oppressive presence as soon as possible. ( **You're exaggerating, he's not** _ **that**_ **horrible**.) Moreover, he is not tactful at all and seems to enjoy making many students and teachers depressed. ( _Since his voice is exasperating anyway, the best thing to do is not to listen to him)_.

.

3\. And concretely, for the exams?

-I told you not to trust is vicious _Pompoko_ fox-like face, you will understand why at the exams. He has such a twisted mind that the best thing to do would be to stay away from him. ( _Too bad the theatre option became obligatory…_ What? _Since this year, you didn't know?_ **Finally, some acknowledgment toward this neglected teacher!** I hope you realise you're anything but convincing.)

-Since you will not have any way to escape his exams, I will make things clear right away: if your face fits, you'll get good grades. If not, well… ( **I think you're right, she couldn't swallow yet the pebble's expressiveness** ) As long as you're in his good books, you can relax. ( _Still, I'm not sure I really want to be in his good books…_ **The main issue is that you have to choose between him and the entire university for that!** Getting to it)

.

4\. What to avoid, what to favour

-As previously mentioned, Itou-sensei is somehow alone against the rest of the university. ( _I think our benevolent deputy director is the only person to like him._ **Nope, there's the fine arts teacher too.** _Yeah but it's a sensitive matter)_ It is not necessary to the well-being of your scholarship to take a side but it is highly recommended. I know. It's sad but it's like that.

- _Of course, you can try to be some kind of double agent but it's extremely complicated and delicate. Ask the languages teacher._ (I'm not sure he'll answer though…) _Do you remember the anecdote involving the sport teacher? Well, he got his revenge with the complicity of our beloved homeroom teacher on the pretext that Itou-sensei was planning on harming our benevolent deputy director. (_ I always forgot how complex this whole story is. Are you sure you want to summarise it?) _To be short, the fine arts teacher unintentionally got into the heart of the melee_ ( **yes, him again, poor thing** ) _and the languages teacher also got involved but nobody understood how exactly. He would seem to have drag along the cute nurse who is somehow always involved in everything._ ( **But what would we do without her?** ) (Didn't the _Onis_ university also took their chance to join the melee? _Probably yes. They also are involved in everything after all._ ) Anyway, things degenerated quite fast and even if everything is back to normal now, the atmosphere was quite tense for a long time.

-Considering all of this, you can easily guess why Itou-sensei's relationship with other teachers are not very sunny. _A stupid misunderstanding about one of Sannan-sensei sickness leave he did not hear about was the final straw and since then, these two won't even talk to each other again._

-If you were to favour his side over the other ( **I'm not convinced of the strategical pertinence of such a choice but well, it takes all sorts…** ), he will probably offer you private lesson and even take you aside for some private discussions. ( **There had to be advantages to such a stance!** Let's say that, yes…) The content of these discussions is, unfortunately, unknown to us ( _who would have believed that our favourite Pebble is not part of Itou-sensei's fan club?_ Could you stop with that already?!) but according to rumours, our dear theatre teacher still quite wouldn't have given up on his dream of starting up his own university and would be selected potential candidates that way. ( _For more details, please contact us or else this resume will never end!_ )

-All of this to say that your future in our splendid university will highly depend on what choice you make between these two sides pretty much opposed so proceed with care and reflection!

.

.

Conclusion:

An extremely competent teacher regarding his field of study and therefore regrettable to lose but who seems to still be searching for his place inside our university… or even outside of it. Beware of his simpering, as you might have seen he has more than one trick up his sleeves!

* * *

.

 **Notes:**

 **1:** This is not from me but from Joueur du Grenier, a French youtuber but it was too perfect. (Also, if you love video games, cartoons etc. you should definitely go watch his videos. Most of them got English subs and its hilarious. Basically, it's a French dude who tests rubbish games. This sentence is from _Joueur_ _du grenier - Spécial Dessins animés pour filles,_ i.e. a special issue about cartoons « for girls »)

 **2:** If you don't know what I'm talking about, just search "fox Pompoko" and you'll understand. This fox (and that movie) traumatised me as a kid and it didn't help me to be objective toward Itou.  
Tanukis (which you'll find in _Pompoko_ by the way) are creatures from Japanese folks that can change form at will. They're basically perceived as mischievous or even wily and Itou is _very_ often compared to them, not only in _Hakuouki_ but also in other adaptations. So it amused me to twist the allusion a bit.

 **3:** I couldn't help but mention the assassination of Sakamoto Ryoma in this, even though it is quite a minor event in _Hakuouki_ (apart from Shinkai). It also helps me introduce the whole Aburano Koji incident, which is deliberately told in a confused and unclear way.

-I really can't stand Itou, it's physical at this point. It was thus very hard to find inspiration without shouting "strangle him with his vocal cords" and my secretary's objective was the victim of it. I hope it still made you laugh somehow ;)  
And bless Tamaki Yuki for his performance as Itou in SSL drama which (miracle!) reconciled me with this character (only in this specific context though, don't get too much hopes). Also, kudos to _Otogisoushi_ which somehow managed to make him cute. Unbelievable.

-As for Itou's height, I only gave an approximative value: not everyone's height is written on the chart I use so we'll have to do with it.

-The title is just a bad joke from a French literature nerd so don't look too much into it. (But I'll give cookies to anyone who can spot the reference)

 **Important Note** :

I forgot to say it earlier but regarding Itou's nicknames, they are **not** meant in an homophobic way! I had a really hard time translating them because in French, I used adjectives highlighting effeminate manners. They have homophobic origins (alas) but are now used in a more broad and less aggressive way than the English equivalents. I just wanted to make it clear here than the nicknames were not chosen to make fun of a sexuality or whatever. It's just a reference to Itou's behavior compared to other characters. I certainly do not wish to be insulting towards anyone. I just couldn't find any English equivalent that would be more neutral. (If you have any suggestions, please share them with me!)

.

Thanks for reading! As usual, do not hesitate to leave a comment, suggestions... I'll make a special chapters with remarks from the readers. For now I've got enough to work with from my French readers but I'd love to add your thoughts too :)  
(Also please, if I made any English mistake, do not hesitate to point them out to me, I'm eager to learn ^.^)

Next chapter will be dedicated to Okita so stay tuned! :D


	4. The sly felid

Hi everybody!  
Good news, my health is getting a lot better so I'll probably update the next chapters sooner, if I'm not blocked too much on the French ones ^.^'

Disclaimer:  
Before everything else, I must credit Saharu-chan and her delightful fanfic, Les profs (which you can read on here if you understand French and know Saint Seiya. It's worth it, believe me) for inspiring me this one. I also thank her for allowing me to transpose her idea into the world of Hakuouki and for her patience during the long months of rewriting these chapters necessitated...  
So, I own nothing at all, everything is the rightful property of Idea Factory and of Saharu-chan.

Big thanks to anyone who left reviews on the previous chapters, it never fails to brighten my day :D  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, have fun reading it!

* * *

 **SAFETY NOTICIES**

Enclosed: A few notes concerning the teachers of _Shinsengumi_ university.

The present form was written by members of the Students Council, specifically by the secretary, with the kind contribution of the **president** and the _vice-president_. They hope the provided information will help you approach your scholarship in our splendid university in total serenity.

Previously analysed resume:  
-Hijikata Toshizo, literature and beloved homeroom teacher  
-Sannan Keisuke, science teacher  
-Itou Kashitarou, theatre teacher

 **.**

 **4\. The sly felid**

 **.**

A) M. T. N.:

-Name: Okita Souji

-Nicknames: _the vicious professor_ (actually, it's "the sadistic teach"… _I know but I thought it was classier like that._ But no one calls him that. _Everybody got the idea so it's fine)_ , the crimson quill ( _blood is being spilled on the papers…)_ , _toady_ (note: we strongly advise you not to use that nickname. Actually, we never wrote it and you never read it)

-Subject: Mathematics ( _because this is where students suffer the more rather than because of his personal skills if you ask me_ )

-Anecdote: He painted the Makoto banner you can see at the university's entrance and he is very proud of it. _It seems like it was intended as a gift for our benevolent deputy director._ (Remember the forbidden nickname)

-In one sentence: Usually, when people compare him to a feline, they think more of a tiger than a kitten ( **how stylish, how classy that comparison is!** _I was starting to wonder when she'd wake up…_ )

.

.

B) Biographical details:

1\. How to recognise him in a hallway?

-Height: 176 cm / 5'09" ft ( _the comparative scale just hit a new record._ **As you can see, we also have tall teachers!** That is, compared to the others…)

-Colour code : …

 _(?)_

 **(…Herm, we said « colour code ».** I know but since you complain about it every time, I don't see why I should keep wasting ink by giving them. Just start now your laudatory and non-objective description, we'll make savings. **…** _Oh no, that's too bad, I had just started to make a colour chart based on it._ **But you know that's how we are, we love to complain but since you took the time to do all these researches, it would be a shame not to share them with everybody!** Hmm. **And I'm sure some people find them interesting!** _Clearly, a colour chart can save a life!_ Okay, fine…)

-Colour code: #534A3A and #779359 ( **I'm actually not sure we should have encouraged her…** _At least, you'll know which colour to customize your flat with._ )  
 **In human language, it means light brown hair but whatever, let's forget all of this to focus on what truly matters: hypnotic green eyes that will root you to the spot at crucial times** ( _understand: when you should be running for your own survival, like a rabbit faced with a predator)_.

-Particularities worth noting: Traditionally, Okita-sensei keeps his hair shoulder-length and ties them in a kind of samurai top-knot ( _rumour has it that it would be an attempt to do just like our benevolent deputy director)_ but like Hijikata-sensei and a few others, he opts for a more refreshing haircut with the return of fine days and heat. ( _Some slanderous people will pretend that it makes him look like a porcupine._ **We will not listen to them.** )  
 _He sometimes join the rest of the teaching staff by sporting hair as immaculate as his eyes will be red_ ((#FEF6E3 and #FF1B16) ( **You know, it's not because we said you could keep using those codes that you have to put them everywhere** ). _Those days, run. Sincerely. Call in sick, anything. But do not come to class. Advice from a friend._

-General opinion: He might be thin and tall but I would not advise you to compare him to a beanpole, stick or any other dubious assimilations. Survival matter.

.

2\. More or less typical proceeding of a class

-I hope you are not easily impressed or else it will be difficult to survive his classes. ( _You know, the cute nurse assured me that once you actually get to know him, you realise that Okita-sensei hides a heart of gold behind his sadistic habits…_ I'll wait until I see this with my own two eyes before I use this as information for the newcomers.)

-As for the content of his classes… well, it's mathematics so don't get too much hope. Having facilities in this subject is preferable since he will not care to explain anything at all. ( _That's called leaving the weak behind, dixit._ **But can you reproach him of constantly trying to increase the university requirement in order to educate elite groups? I'll let you meditate on that.** I don't even need to search for an answer.)

- _You can try to protest against his not-very-educational methods but he will answer you by spitting blood at your face._ (No, this is not a joke. Okita-sensei really cough up blood on his students.) _There have been a few complaints on it, to which the board replied that this unlucky teacher was not at fault for having a bad health and that we should rather sympathise with his misfortune._ Since then, students learnt to suffer in silence. ( **But admit that he is plagued with bad luck!** Depends on how you see it, personally I think it's fair return…)

-This lack of reaction from the board is probably due to the fact that Okita-sensei is the biggest boot-licker you'll ever meet ( _remember his haircut and the Makoto banner_ ). He is kind of a son for our benevolent deputy director who will therefore merrily turn a blind eye on his protégé's sadistic tendencies.  
Note: this paragraph will be deleted from all records for safety purposes. We cannot be held responsible for the use you will make of the information delivered.

-Apart from that, Okita-sensei is very childish and loves to play so he will often propose playful exercises during his classes ( _it's a shame that they're infeasible…_ **it's the thought that counts!** ). _He loves to play with children so if you're small, with some luck and theatrical talent, maybe you can convince him that you are half your age and you'll be able to follow his classes in total peacefulness._ (I have to specify: I've never seen this rather hazardous method work.)

-One last thing, which can be seen as something to rejoice about ( **or cry, it depends)** : as you may have guessed from his spit of blood, our dear mathematics teacher's health is far from being good. He will therefore be very regularly absent, which will allow you to momentarily put your nerves to rest. ( _However, do not expect to get a replacement to compensate his long and many absences, those oddballs cost a fortune!_ ( **Our ink budget is short enough like that…** And whose fault is it if we're running out of it?)

Note: The history teacher will sometimes sacrifice himself and his free times but his program rarely match the one planned by Okita-sensei for the exams. ( _Now is a good time to inform you that Okita-sensei decides of his schedule and his evaluations criteria right from September and never goes back on it, whatever might happen.)_

.

3\. And concretely, for the exams?

-Since the replacement occasionally made by the history teacher will not allow you to catch up with the unprovided lessons ( _and since the provided lessons are incomprehensible anyway_ ), it will come as no surprise that the exams usually are an absolute massacre.

-Hence the crimson quill nickname. I do not know how many red pens he uses per work but he must make paper shopshappy… ( _it's not just pen, he once entirely_ _painted_ _my paper in red and his only comment was "Paint it blood", on the pretext that absolutely everything on it was wrong._ **…** … _I'm still trembling_ ).

-His favourite activity consists in marking other classes' papers while you are taking your exam. … _…_ **… It's something you have to experience for yourself.** (Let's say that, yes, no need to be specific about it.)

.

4\. What to avoid, what to favour:

-You might remember about the non-archived paragraph and the forbidden nickname? Good. If you are truly desperate, there is actually a way to go up in our dear mathematics teacher's estimation. _Find a way to praise our benevolent deputy director in your paper._ (I think we should frame this advice. Or at least write in capital letters.) **Every occasion is a good one to praise our benevolent deputy director anyway.** ( _Especially in mathematics. Or in literature. However, note that those two teachers hate being interrupted._ ) Concretely, the praise will have no effect whatsoever on your final grade but it will prevent you from being in Okita-sensei's blacklist. That's already something. ( **If your praise is particularly well-written, you might even get an almost-not-negative comment on your report!** )

-However, do not praise our venerated director! ( _Well, at least not in your mathematics paper since Okita-sensei is not really fond of him_ ). **Declaration of love towards our beloved homeroom teacher are not advised either.** ( _Tested and certified by some present here…_ Wonder who. **Moving on!** ) _No one really knows whether those two hate each other or are very good at hiding a deep affection but it's a minefield._

.

.

Conclusion :

A very playful teacher, who always loves to have fun but sadly often at the expense of others and whose sadistic tendencies get talk about a lot. **But this is also why people love him so much, let's not forget it! You will have to summon all your courage but through efforts and patience, you will catch a glimpse of the kid inside of him.** Maybe.

 _PS: Please do not report any of those remarks to our dear mathematics teacher's sister, the Student Council members would like to stay alive a few years more._

* * *

 **Notes:**

-As I said, I first thought of this story as a mean to distract my little brother and I used some of his ideas here and there. Okita as a mathematics teacher "because this is where students suffer the more rather than because of his personal skills" (sic) is one of those.  
So is the "spitting blood on students" part.

- _Paint it blood_ is the title (and chorus) of Souji's "theme" song in _Hakumyu_. I had the idea of the paper painted in red but adding this phrase as a comment was an idea from Mikipeach/QueenGurako.

-Souji's sister, Mitsu, isn't mentioned very often in the anime (you can see her in _Reimeiroku_ ) but she is mentioned a bit more in the game. Including a memorable discussion between Kondo and Hijikata, each being to afraid to go and talk to her and trying to get the other to do it. Yes, she is kind of a demon and for many personal reasons, I have way too much love for this lady so I wanted to add her in one way or another :)  
(I could go on and talk to Mitsu about you for hours but I'll probably stop here if I ever want to post this chapter. But I can come directly to your inbox and shout my love for her if you want ^^)

Thanks for reading! As usual, do not hesitate to leave a comment, suggestions... I'll make a special chapters with remarks from the readers. For now I've got enough to work with from my French readers but I'd love to add your thoughts too :)  
(Also please, if I made any English mistake, do not hesitate to point them out to me, I'm eager to learn ^.^)

Next chapter will be dedicated to Shinpachi! :D


	5. The neglected enthusiast

Hey everyone!  
I am sorry for taking so long to update, the past few months have been very busy and I didn't really had time to write... Hopefully, I will be quicker on the next one (especially since it's one of my favourite...) but I don't want to make any promise. Let's say that I'm aiming for the next chapter by the end of the month!

As usual, I own nothing, everything is the property of Idea Factory and the original idea of this story belongs to Saharu-chan. Only thing I own are my three OCs of the Student Council and I'm not sure I should be proud of that ^.^'

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **SAFETY NOTICIES**

Enclosed: A few notes concerning the teachers of _Shinsengumi_ university.

The present form was written by members of the Students Council, specifically by the secretary, with the kind contribution of the **president** and the _vice-president_. They hope the provided information will help you approach your scholarship in our splendid university in total serenity.

Previously analysed resume:  
-Hijikata Toshizo, literature and beloved homeroom teacher  
-Sannan Keisuke, science teacher  
-Itou Kashitarou, theatre teacher  
-Okita Souji, mathematics teacher

.

 **The neglected enthusiast**

.

A) M. T. N.

-Name: Nagakura Shinpachi

-Nicknames: Mr. Muscles ( _the good thing with this teacher is that low flattery works perfectly…_ ), the Labrador ( **choose any picture of him smiling, put it next to a picture of a Labrador. Spot the differences. I don't see any.** _I would've rather said golden retriever._ That's the same idea, we're not going to argue on this for hours), Shinpattsan ( _given to him by the fine arts teacher, once again_ ).

-Subject: History and geography. Or more accurately, history and geographical history. To each their passion, what can I say. _Note that his lessons can also be used as a complement to Hijikata-sensei's._ Under the "novel" category. _Finally, as previously mentioned, he will also replace Okita-sensei from time to time in mathematics lessons._ Or more accurately, history of mathematics. Which is very interesting but has absolutely nothing to do with official programs. Anyway.

-Anecdote: _His second passion in life_ (besides history) _is horse racing betting._ This information was not excessively difficult to obtain as he bets during his classes… **Indeed, as any true enthusiast, he brings his passion everywhere, including at work!** (That's not something to be proud of)

-In one sentence: I would not be surprised if he were to write historical novels. ( _Or even novels about his own life…_ **I'm sure it would be very interesting and informative!** )

.

B) Biographical details:

1\. How to recognise him in a hallway?

-Height: 173 cm / 5'08" ft ( **oh, I thought he was taller…** _my measurements are exact!_ It must be because he is always hanging around with the fine arts teacher… Or it is his haircut)

-Colour code: #763E2F and #A2CDD3 ( **I'm really starting to wonder if we were right to encourage her…** _Well, as long as you translate after that, it doesn't matter_ )  
 **The pure chestnut of his hair makes it look surreal but more importantly, his eyes are of such a clear blue that you will regularly swim and drown in them.** (Worst of it is that I cannot even deny it…)

-Particularities worth noting: He has short hair. That is enough to avoid confusing him with many. _Moreover, he wears a green bandana_ (#748845 to be precise) ( _…you're right, we should have stopped her…_ **next time she doubts, we won't say a thing** ) _and never takes it off. And in addition to being indifferent to summer tendency_ (since he already has short hair) _, he also resists to the white and red coloration trend, let's admire his spirit of demarcation._

-General opinion: **It is impossible to end this presentation without mentioning his tendency to exhibitionism, it would be forgetting the essential.** "Exhibitionism", let's not exaggerate! Let's just say that no one seems to have had the idea of explaining to him the utility of shirt buttons.

2\. More or less typical proceeding of a class

-If Nagakura-sensei is a highly educated professor, passionate about his subject and, on the overall, fairly agreeable, the affection given to him by students thanks to these qualities do not seem to be shared by the administrative staff which has a tendency to easily forget him despite his… _overwhelming_ presence (thanks, I could not find the adequate term). _To tell you the truth, I recently found a dozen of reports before they went through the hands of secretaries and the difference is striking: almost all of his positive assessments have been inadvertently erased!_

-Because of these recurring oversights, he suffers from a slight complex and seems to have a constant need for love. For the greatest pleasure of some people… ( **Hey, I didn't say a thing!** Funny that you still recognised yourself). He will frequently complain during his classes about his lack of popularity ( _while sometimes insulting the physical education teacher, if you're interested I have some saucy anecdotes about them!_ ), which can get a bit awkward. But do not forget that he is a nice and competent teacher, a rare combination in here so do not hesitate to comfort him, even if you have to show off a bit, you will not regret it. **And honestly, why would you refuse your love to such a specimen?** (As if you were refusing your love to others…) **Trust me, cherish him as much as possible, he is one of the few who will return the sentiment!**

 **-By the end of this presentation, flyers to join his fan-club will be handed over to you, serve yourself copiously.** _(Didn't we have a restriction on ink and paper?_ Indeed, we have. **Some causes cannot be stopped by such minor constraints!** )

-I guess you must be getting used to this university and can feel a swindle coming. And indeed, there is quite a major drawback to all this positive introduction… ( **oversights were enough of a drawback to me** ). Despite the quality of Nagakura-sensei's lessons ( _…let's agree on a thing: the quality of his history lessons. Cause he might be clever with the Boshin war but regarding geography, he's been using the same textbook since the fall of URSS_ ), he will be regularly interrupted by the fine arts or physical education teacher. Or both at the same time.

-Indeed, they are great friends of Nagakura-sensei and, since they have less teaching hours than him, they will very often pay him a visit. _And never hesitate to interrupt him, making his lessons rapidly confusing._ ( **By the why, does any of you have their lesson about American Revolutionary War? Because I'm still not sure of what part the Russian army exactly played in this. Or what it had to do with China's Silk Road.** No kidding. Better you forget it.)

-Finally, if you are done with studying poems in literature, you will find what you are looking for during history lessons since Nagakura-sensei gives them a rather fanciful aspect. ( **This teacher knows how to make its subject feel alive!** Sometimes it's nice but it can also be too much… _I agree that a full-scale reconstitution of the Battle of Thermopylae was maybe a bit exaggerated..._ ) At least you are sure to never get bored with him!

3\. And concretely, for the exams?

-Let's be honest: his two colleagues' random and often completely off-topic interventions usually have a disastrous impact on exams. And even without those interventions, Nagakura-sensei will disturb you anyway by thinking aloud on which horse to bet for his next horse racing betting.

- _Let's not forget all the time our venerated director interrupts history lessons to go around all the bars along with our dear teacher and some other colleagues. During the day, yes._ **They all are bon vivant, so what?** And Nagakura-sensei is one of those rare professors to be in our venerated director's good books. This explains that.

- _However, do not expect any mercy from him. When it comes to exams, he is just as intransigent as Okita-sensei, that gives you an idea!_ In short, results in history and geography are rarely excellent and Nagakura-sensei is kind of desperate at the overall level of his students. **Shower him with love, he will need it.** _And if you want to pass your classes, do not listen to what the fine arts and physical education teachers will say. There is a reason they do not teach history and geography._

4\. What to avoid, what to favour

- **I know we already mentioned this quite a good number of time** (especially you) **but give him love. Nagakura-sensei is similar to a dog, he has a constant need for affection and flattery to bloom in his profession.** And don't forget that he's in our venerated director's good books. It can be useful.

-I know he does not look like it at first sight but do not forget that he is incredibly cultivated on everything concerning his subject. Don't bother questioning his claims, even those that seem a bit strange. ( _You should also avoid looking_ _too_ _surprised upon realising that he has a huge erudition. He's easily offended._ **Remember, it is important to keep his self-esteem at a high level.** _And the other teachers are already making enough fun of him, no need to rub it in._ )

- _Never ask him "When is your dyeing scheduled for?", even as a joke. Believe me, he will not laugh. It is a very sensitive question, responsible for many conflicts and even nearly led him to resign!_

-Indeed, you might be surprised to learn this but our dear history teacher is not always on agreement with our benevolent deputy director and does not hesitate to openly reproach his methods. Avoid taking any part in the conflict since it is very likely to get back to you afterwards ( _as proved by the physical education teacher who often finds himself stuck between the two of them without really knowing how he ended up there._ ) Nothing positive will come out of it, trust us. Keep a low profile, agree with everything they tell you without commenting on it and everything should be fine.

.

Conclusion:

An excellent teacher, very nice but starved of love and therefore often overwhelming.  
 **One ray of hope: his fan-club finally started make themselves heard and as a result he would get a return to grace!** _Maybe he will finally appear on official papers…_

* * *

.

 **Notes:**

-As mentioned previously, I do not take into consideration _Hakuouki Shinkai._ Which means that here, Shinpachi still doesn't have a route and therefore not enough attention and everything that ensue!

-It was too tempting to put Shinpachi as Souji's replacement since he was replacing him as the 1st division captain after the whole tuberculosis thing (both historically and in Hakuouki). Plus Shinpachi is teaching mathematics in _Sweet School Life_ so I had to use it ^.^

-I choose to make him a history teacher and have him write historical novel because it is well-known that our dear Shinpachi is our main source on everything concerning Shinsengumi! (It's also an allusion to his interest in politics)

-Horse racing betting was _SSL_ 's idea, I decided to keep it. Yes, he is a terrible teacher and the others are done with him ^^

-Harada's and Heisuke's interruptions are an allusion to the drama CD in which they retell the tale of the Bamboo Cutter (or tale of Princess Kaguya). Shinpachi tries to explain the story to Saito and our two rascals try helping but they mix up everything and the tale doesn't make any sense in the end.

.

Do not hesitate to share with me any thoughts, comments, corrections etc you might have and see you next time for Saitou's chapter :)


End file.
